Vergangenheit der Liebe
by JaHa
Summary: Durch einen "kleinen Unfall" landet Ginny Weasley in der Vergangenheit. Doch nicht in irgendeiner Vergangenheit. Nein! Sie landet in der Zeit als Lord Voldemort, oder besser Tom Riddle Schüler in Hogwarts war. GW/TR
1. Gedanken

Veragangenheit der Liebe

Kapitel 1

Gedanken

Es war nun genau fünf Jahre her. Damals wurde sie von der erinnerung des jungen Lord Voldemort in die Kammer des Schreckens gelockt - von Tom. In letzter Zeit dachte sie oft an ihn. Doch je mehr sie versuchte es vor sich selbst zu leugnen, desto mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihn geliebt hatte. Sie war zwar erst elf Jahre alt gewesen, doch sie hatte ihn wie niemand anderen geliebt. Er hatte ihr zugehört, ihr geholfen, er war für sie da gewesen. Als einziger! Sie hatte ihm blind vertraut und er hatte sie eiskalt hatte sie nach ihrer Rettung das stake Mädchen gespielt, doch sobald sie allein gewesen war, konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurü einem Jahr waren sie und Harry ein Paar gewesen. Sie wusste, dass er sie geliebt hatte, doch sie hatte es nicht getan. Sie hatte gehofft das Geschehene dadurch zu verdrängen - Tom zu vergessen. Doch er beherrschte ihre klopfte und Ginny setzte sich ruckartig auf und stand von ihrem Bett auf um die Tür ihres Zimmers zu öffnen. Ihre Mutter stand davor und wirkt ziemlich nervös."Ginny!! Beeil dich! Wir wollen endlich los! Sogar ron ist schon unten! Der Zug fährt doch um elf Uhr, Spätzchen!""Ich komm ja schon, Mum."Etwas genervt krallte sie sich ihre Sachen und folgte ihrer Mutter die Treppe hinunter und in das verzauberte Auto ihres Stunde später befand sie sich bereits im Hogwarts-Express. Es war wirklich knapp , Ron, Hermine, Luna und Neville unterhielten sich und lachten. Doch Ginnys Gedanken schweiften ganz woanders hin....oder besser zu jemand anderem....


	2. Erinnerung

Erinnerung

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schweigend aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte, doch die träumerische Stimme Lunas zog sie wieder in die Realität."Ginny?!""Hm...""Gehts dir nicht gut?"Oh, man hatte sie also doch nicht vergessen. Luna war die einzige "Freundin" die sie hatte. Von den anderen wurde sie meistens ignoriert. Sogar von ihrem Bruder. Doch mittlerweile hatte sie sich dran gewöhnt und gelernt damit umzugehen. Es war ihr nun herzlich egal, was die andere machten oder drehte sie sich zu Luna um und musste lächeln, als sie den besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Blonine sah"Wieso? Sehe ich so schlimm aus?!", gab Ginny nun nach einer Weile als Antwort."Nein, aber... du wirkst so abwesend.""Es ist nichts Luna, ich bin nur etwas müde."Mit dieser Antwort gab Luna sich halbwegs zufrieden und fing wieder mit den anderen an "Snape Explodiert" zu ging das noch ungefähr zwei Stunden, bis der Zug endlich in Gedanken versunken wie im Zug saß Ginny am Griffendortisch und starrte auf ihren leeren Teller. Die anderen aßen und lachten. Doch Ginny würdigte das riesige Festmahl keines Blickes. Niemand schien das aufzufallen, doch das störte sie im Moment nicht. Nach einiger Zeit stand sie auf und verließ ohne ein Wort und ohne etwas gegessen zu haben die große Halle. Keiner bemerkte wollte nich hier sein! Hier waren so viele Menschen und trotzdem fühlte sie sich einsam und allein war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie fast in jemanden hineingelaufen wär. Erschrocken blickte sie hoch. Vor ihr stand Professor Dumbledore und blickte sie erstaunt an, ehe sich ein freundliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen bildete."Es tut mir Leid, Professor! Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen."Dumbledore zeigte keinerlei Reaktion auf diesen Satz, sondern lächelte munter weiter. Doch auf einmal änderte er seinen Gesichtsausdruck und blickte sie nun mit einer Mischung aus Ernst und Mitleid an. Ginny gefiel dieser Blick überhaupt nicht."Miss Weasley, wieso sind Sie nicht in der großen Halle und speisen zusammen mit den anderen? Bedrückt Sie etwas?"Da war diese Frage schon wieder. Doch Ginny wusste, dass sie Dumbledore nichts vormachen konnte."Nun, da wäre schon etwas, Professor.""Verstehe. Wieso kommen Sie nicht mit in mein Büro?!""Ja, gerne, Professor."Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber aus irgendeinem Grund vertraute sie seinem Büro setzten sie sich. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sie sich nur angeschwiegen hatten, war in Ginny ein gewaltiger Druck entstanden und schließlich erzählte sie Dumbledore die Sache mit nickte."Nun Miss Weasley, das ist natürlich ein Grund sich schlecht zu fühlen, obwohl Liebe doch so schön sein kann."Ginny schwieg."Aber der beste Weg jemanden zu vergessen, ist, denjenigen noch einmal zu sehen und sich klar machen, dass man diesen jemand nie mehr sehen wird. Also den endgültigen Abschied nachholen. In Ihrem Fall wäre dies der junge Tom Riddle."Er hatte Recht. Aber wie sollte das funktionieren?! Wollte sie Tom überhaupt wiedersehen? Ja! Das wollte sie!"Aber, Sir. Wie soll das klappen?"Dumbledore lächelte, ging zu einem Holzschrank und holte eine Art Waschbecken heraus."Dies ist ein Denkarium. Damit kann man jede Zeit in seine Erinnerungen eintauchen. In diesem Denkarium befinden sich auscshließlich meine Erinnerungen. Auch jene über den jungen Riddle."Ginny stockte der Atem und ihr Herz began zu rasen. Langsam ging sie auf das Denkarium zu. Da! Sie hatte Tom gesehen. Und ohne es richtig zu wollen bückte sie sich vor und fiel kopfüber hinein."VielGlück, Miss weasley!", lächelte plötzlich fing das Denkarium an zu wackeln. Aus dem Lächeln wurde schnell ein Entsetzten. Binnen weniger Sekunden war das Denkarium in sich zusammen gefallen. Vor den Füßen des Schulleiters war nichts als ein Trümmerhaufen.


	3. Die Neue

Vergangenheit der Liebe

Kapitel 3

Die Neue

Ginny musste erst ihre Gedanken wieder ordnen, bevor sie sich traute die Augen zu öffnen, die sie bei ihrem plötzlichen Sturz reflexartig geschlossen hatte.

Sie befand sich in einem Raum, der dem Büro von Dumbledore sehr ähnlich sah, jedoch war dieser nicht so bunt sondern alles was sie sah war schwarz, weiß oder grau. Erschrocken blickte sie an sich herunter, war aber erleichtert als sie sah, dass ihre Kleidung und ihr Haut noch farbig war.

Langsam schritt sie durch den Raum und blickte sich um. Auf einmal vernahm sie ein Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich ruckartig um. Ihr klappte der Mund auf. Da stand doch tatsächlich Proffessor Dumbledore - nur um einiges jünger. Sein Bart war bei weitem nicht so lang, wie sie es von ihm gewohnt war und überhaupt machte er einen ganz anderen Eindruck auf sie. Doch er schien sie nicht zu bemerken, denn er lief auf dem Weg zu seinem Schreibtisch einfach an ihr vorbei ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

So langsam schien Ginny zu begreifen, was passiert war…. Sie war in dieses Denkarium gefallen … Hier war alles farblos außer sie selbst und sie schien unsichtbar zu sein … dann wäre da noch der jüngere Dumbledore… Sie musste in der Vergangenheit sein!

Auf einmal fing der Raum an zu wackeln! Die Wände erzitterten und der Boden rüttelte so stark unter Ginnys Füßen, sodass sie hinfiel. Doch Dumbledore schien das gar nicht zu bemerken, denn er saß weiter an seinem Schreibtisch und war in ein Buch vertieft. Ginny stockte der Atem als sie sah wie alles seine normale Farbe annahm. Das "Erdbeben" hörte auf und sie stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.

Dumbledore schreckte von seinem Buch auf und sah das rothaarige Mädchen an, dass dort auf dem Boden seines Büros saß.

Ginny wusste in diesem Augenblick nicht wie sie sich fühlen sollte. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass Dumbledore sie anscheinend nun sehen konnte, denn er musterte sie mit belustigter Miene. Doch sie hatte Angst. Nicht vor ihm, sondern was passiert war. Das war so nicht richtig. Sie war sich sicher, dass man sie nicht sehen durfte.

"Guten Abend, Miss. Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?", kicherte der Proffessor.

Ginny erwachte aus ihren Gedanken und richtete sich auf.

"Guten Abend, Sir. Nun, ich weiß nicht genau ob…. Sie mir … helfen können… ", stotterte sie vor sich hin.

Der Proffessor deutete lächelnd auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und Ginny setzte sich.

"Wenn ich wüsste worum es geht, dann denke ich schon, dass ich Ihnen helfen kann, Miss - Entschuldigung, wie ist Ihr Name?"

"Ähm…" Sollte sie ihren richtigen Namen nennen? Ja! "Ginny Weasley"

"Nun denn, Miss Weasley was führt sie in mein Büro?"

"Das ist etwas schwer zu erklären … ähm … sagen wir es so… ich bin neu hier!"

"Neu? Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir eine neue Schülerin erwarten."

"Ähm, ich wollte nicht zu viel Aufsehen erregen. Wissen Sie, Sir, ich bin sehr schüchtern…"

"Verstehe. Wie ich an Ihrer Schuluniform sehe, hat der sprechende Hut Sie bereits in eines der Häuser eingeteilt. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, dann werde ich nun zu Bett gehen. Ich werde dem Schulsprecher Bescheid geben, dass er Sie zu Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum bringt."

"Nein, ich habe nichts dagegen, Proffessor."

"Schön." Dumbledore stand grinsend auf. "Ich werde ihn in mein Büro schicken. , Sie können hier auf ihn warten, Miss Weasley. Gute Nacht."

Damit ging er um seinen Schreibtisch und anschließend aus seinem Büro. Ginny saß weiter auf ihrem Stuhl und starrte abwesend ins Leere. Es war einfach zu viel passiert in so kurzer Zeit. Sie hatte schon fast vergessen, warum sie eigentlich hier war.

---------+++++++-------++++++--------

Albus Dumbledore ging unruhig in seinem Büro hin und her. Es muss doch eine Möglich geben Ginny Weasley wieder zurück zu holen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht. Er hatte gewusst, dass ein Denkarium nicht ewig hält. Es zerfällt nach ungefähr 100 Jahren. Doch warum musste es ausgerechnet jetzt passieren?!

Immer noch wütend auf sich selbst verließ der Schulleiter sein Büro um den anderen Lehrern Bescheid zu geben.

-----------+++++++--------++++++---------

Ginny wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde. Zögernd drehte sie sich um, nur um den größten Schock des Tages zu erblicken. Völlig unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu denken, blickte sie in das Gesicht, dass sie nie vergessen wird - Tom Riddle stand vor ihr und musterte sie.


	4. Ups!

Vergangenheit der Liebe

Kapitel 4

Ups!

Ginny stockte der Atem. Eigentlich müssten sich jetzt die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf überschlagen, doch nichts passierte. Eine eigenartige Leere breitete sich in ihr aus.

Doch dann wurde sie aus ihrer Trance gerissen, indem sich Tom räusperte.

"Ähm, du bist die Neue? Ginny Weasley, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Ich bin der Schulsprecher, Tom Marvolo Riddle. "

"Hallo….", war das einzige, was Ginny im Moment zu stande brachte.

" Proffessor Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, ich soll dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum bringen. Morgen wird man dir dann eine Liste mit den Schulbüchern und Zauberutensilien zukommen lassen. Ich nehme an, dass dich dann jemand in die Winkelgasse begleitet. ", sagte Tom in seinem höflichen Ton.

Genauso hatte sie ihn in Erinnerung: Gut aussehend, charmant und höflich. Wie konnte aus ihm nur der gefährlichste Schwarzmagier der Welt werden?! Moment mal… vielleicht war er ja jetzt schon böse…

"Das ist nett, vielen Dank.", bedankte sich Ginny, die mittlerweile ein wenig von ihrer Fassung wieder hatte.

Tom hielt ihr die Tür auf und Ginny trat hinaus in den Flur. Sie lief einfach hinter ihm her. Nicht zu nah, aber auch nicht zu weit von ihm entfernt. Eigentlich wusste sie ja, wo der Griffendorturm war, aber das konnte sie ihm jetzt schlecht sagen.

"Auf welcher Schule warst du eigentlich bevor du hierher nach Hogwarts kamst?"

Ginny erstarrte und blieb stehen. Was sollte sie jetzt sagen? Tom schien das zu merken und blieb ebenfalls stehen.

"Was ist los?", fragte er sie.

"Ähm….. Gar nichts…", brachte Ginny hervor, während sie sich vor lauter Nervosität auf die Unterlippe biss und ging weiter. Einfach an Tom vorbei. Doch dieser hatte sie schnell wieder eingeholt. Sie wollte ihm diese Frage nicht beantworten. Zumindest nicht, bevor sie sich eine Antwort zurecht gelegt hatte.

"Interessant … Du kannst doch gar nicht wissen, wo der Griffendorturm ist."

Ups! In ihrem Gedankensturm hatte sie völlig vergessen, dass sie eigentlich neu an der Schule ist und war einfach, so als wäre sie schon immer hier gewesen zum Turm gegangen. Nun stand sie vor dem Portrait, welches der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum war. Doch darauf war nicht die fette Dame sondern eine wunderschöne, junge Frau mit braunen Haaren, die schlief.

"Na, was ist?! Willst du mir nicht erklären, woher du auf einmal den Weg wusstest?", Tom grinste sie an. Ihn schien das wirklich zu interessieren.

"Also …. Ich weiß nicht…", denk nach, Ginny! "Es heißt doch Griffendor- TURM… also bin ich einfach mal die Treppe hoch gegangen…." So unlogisch klang das gar nicht. Doch es sah so aus als würde sich Tom nicht mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben. In seinen Augen funkelte die pure Neugierde und es war Ginny unangenehm, obwohl das mit Sicherheit die schönsten Augen waren, die sie je gesehen hatte.

"Ist klar!" , sagte Tom wieder mit seinem, für ihn typischen, Grinsen. "Soll ich dir noch das Passwort verraten, oder weißt du das auch schon?!"

"Sehr witzig! Kannst du mir es bitte sagen?!"

"Kann ich! 'Krimskrams'. Man sieht sich, Ginny. Gute Nacht.", und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging. Ginny schaute ihm nach und wandte sich dann wieder dem Portrait zu. Sie räusperte sich einmal laut und die junge Frau auf dem Portrait blinzelt.

"Oh… so spät noch auf den Gängen?! Naja… Passwort?!"

"Krimskrams!"

Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und Ginny trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war leer, bis auf zwei Mädchen, die anscheinend auch gerade zu den Schlafsälen wollten. Sie schauten Ginny erstaunt an.

"Oh, Hallo! Bist du neu hier? Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen.", sagte eine der beiden. Sie war recht groß und hatte lange, blonde Haare.

"Ähm, ja! Ich heiße Ginny Weasley und gehe nach dem Wochenende in die 6. Klasse."

"Super! Wie wir! Komm wir zeigen dir die Schlafsäle! Achja ich bin übrigens Alice und das ist Rosie.", das blonde Mädchen deutete auf ihre Freundin, die hellbraune Haare hatte und ein Stückchen kleiner war als sie.

"Das ist nett, vielen Dank!"

Ginny folgte Alice und Rosie nach oben.

-----------------------------------++++++++++++++++--------------------------

"Oh mein Gott!!", kreischte Minerva McGonagall als sie den Haufen sah, der ursprünglich ein Denkarium war.

"Beruhigen Sie sich! Das ist wirklich sehr tragisch…..", sagte Severus Snape und konnte sich ein dreckiges Grinsen trotzdem nicht verkneifen.

"Nunja… ich möchte, dass erst einmal niemand außer Ihnen von diesem Vorfall erfährt.", sprach der Schulleiter in einem ernsten Ton. "Wenn Sie eine Idee haben, wie man diesen Unfall wieder rückgängig machen könnte, dann geben Sie mir bitte sofort Beschsid!"

Die beiden Lehrer nickten und verließen das Büro von Dumbledore,


	5. Neue Freunde

Vergangenheit der Liebe

Kapitel 5

Neue Freunde

Ginny erwachte am nächsten Morgen recht spät. Was ja auch eigentlich kein Wunder war, da sie am vergangenen Tag viel zu viel erlebt hatte. Erst jetzt viel ihr auf, dass sie gar keine Sachen zum Wechseln hatte. Sie hatte die Nacht einfach in ihrer Schuluniform geschlafen. Zum Glück durfte sie heute in die Winkelgasse; dort würde sie sich dann Kleidung kaufen müssen. Sie hoffte, dass Dumbledore sie begleiten würde, da er der einzige war, dem sie im Moment vertraute…

Langsam stand Ginny auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Dort duschte sie, was ihr nach diesem Tag sehr gut tat. Danach reinigte sie ihre Kleidung mit einem Reinigungszauber; immerhin hatte sie die Nacht darin geschlafen.

Als sie aus dem Badezimmer heraus kam, wurde sie auch schon von einer lächelnden Alice begrüßt.

"Guten Morgen!"

"Morgen…", nuschelte Ginny. Sie war nicht gerade bester Laune. Im Moment war Alice das krasse Gegenteil von ihr: Gut gelaunt, hellwach und total aufgedreht.

"Willst du mit mir runter in die große Halle frühstücken gehen? Rosie ist schon unten. Ich habe extra auf dich gewartet, da das ja dein erster Morgen hier ist und da wollte ich dir den Weg in die große Halle zeigen, dir ein paar Freunde von mir vorstellen und danach ein bisschen im Schloss herumführen. Ok?"

Naja… eigentlich kannte sich Ginny in Hogwarts sehr gut aus. Dank ihrer Brüder kannte sie auch einige Geheimgänge, von denen Alice bestimmt keine Ahnung hatte. Aber das behielt sie lieber für sich. Es störte sie einfach, dass man sie wie ein Baby behandelte. Obwohl es ja logisch war…

"Das ist sehr lieb von dir, Alice.", gab Ginny nun gezwungen freundlich zurück. " Aber ich denke das mit der Führung wird nix, da ich heute noch in die Winkelgasse muss. Ich habe nämlich noch keine Schulsachen."

"Oh, Schade… Moment - Glaubst du ich kann mitkommen?! Ich war lange nicht mehr in der Winkelgasse und meine Eltern haben mir extra Geld für ein Ballkleid gegeben. Das könnte ich mir dann direkt kaufen." Die Stimme von Alice sprudelte nur so von Vorfreude und so konnte Ginny schlecht ablehnen.

"Klar, wenn der Schulleiter nix dagegen hat. Wer ist überhaupt Schulleiter?"

Diese Frage hörte sich vielleicht doof an, aber Ginny konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore schon Schulleiter war…

"Also unser jetziger Direktor ist mit dem Zaubereiminister geschäftlich auf Reisen und da Professor Dumbledore stellvertretender Direktor ist, hat er zurzeit hier das Sagen.", antwortet Alice.

Ginny stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Alice schien das wohl bemerkt zu haben und guckte sie leicht verwirrt an.

"Ähm… wollen wir frühstücken? Ich hab einen riesen Kohldampf!"

Das war nicht gelogen. Ihr war nämlich aufgefallen, dass sie schon ziemlich lange nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Immerhin hatte sie beim Festmahl in der großen Halle nichts angerührt.

Alice nickte und Ginny folgte ihr in die große Halle.

Die beiden gingen nebeneinander durch die großen Flügeltüren. Ohne, dass Ginny es richtig mitbekam schaute sie sofort zum Slytherintisch. Tatsächlich, da saß Tom. Nicht zu übersehen! Immerhin sah er mit Abstand am besten aus.

Alice merkte, dass ihre neue Freundin leicht abwesend war und folgte ihrem Blick.

"Nanu, du schaust Riddle an?! Kennst du ihn etwa?", sagte Alice extra etwas lauter um Ginny wieder zurück in die Realität zu holen.

"Was?! Ähm…. Ja, irgendwie schon." Das war die Antwort auf beide Fragen.

Ginny wurde knallrot und schaute auf den Boden. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Alice es nicht bemerken würde. Doch diese schwieg und führte Ginny zum Gryffindortisch.

Dort saß auch schon Rosie. Sie begrüßte Ginny freundlich und stellte dann die beiden Jungs vor, die bei ihr saßen.

"Ginny, das ist Toby. Toby, das ist Ginny." , sagte Rosie und deutete dabei zwischen einem großen, schlanken Jungen mit blonden Haaren und Ginny hin und her.

Dann drehte sie sich zu einem Jungen mit schwarzen, strubbeligen Haaren um und machte dieselben Handbewegungen.

"Ginny, das ist Joseph, aber du kannst ihn einfach Joe nennen. Joe, das ist Ginny."

Ginny wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie erinnerte sie Joe an jemanden….. Harry! Der Typ sah aus wie Harry, nur… besser…. Sie wusste jetzt schon, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart unwohl fühlen wird, aber sie war trotzdem froh so schnell neue Freunde gefunden zu haben. Sie fand es auch gut, dass sie auch noch das Wochenende hatte um Alice, Rosie, Toby und Joe richtig kennenzulernen bevor der Unterricht beginnt.

Während dem Frühstück unterhielten sie sich fast nur über Quidditsch. Ginny stellte mit Freude fest, dass sich nicht nur die Jungs für Quidditsch interessierten, sondern auch die Mädels.

Da die anderen sofort nach dem Essen zum See wollten und Ginny in die Winkelgasse musste, gingen die Jungs und Rosie aus dem Schloss, während Alice Ginny ja begleiten wollte.

Die beiden waren nun auf der Suche nach Dumbledore, weil Ginny keine Ahnung hatte, wie das heute ablaufen sollte. Sie gingen nebeneinander durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Und sie hatten Glück. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ihnen ein fröhlicher Dumbledore entgegen kam.

"Ah, Guten Morgen Miss Weasley. Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen Miss Juliette."

"Guten Morgen, Proffessor.", sagten die beiden Mädchen gleichzeitig.

"Es ist gut, dass ich Sie treffe, da ich Ihnen noch gar nicht gesagt habe, wie Ihr heutiger Tagesablauf aussehen wird. Ursprünglich wollte ich Sie in die Winkelgasse begleiten, aber unser Schulsprecher hat sich bereit erklärt mit Ihnen dorthin zu gehen. Sie treffen sich mit ihm um halb zwölf in der Eingangshalle."

Ginny stockte der Atem. Das sollte doch wohl ein Scherz sein! Währendessen stieß Rosie ein freudiges Quieken aus.

"Sir, ich wollte sie fragen, ob das in Ordnung wäre, wenn ich Ginny auch begleiten könnte."

"Oh, das tut mir Leid, Miss Juliette, aber es ist eigentlich nicht erlaubt das Schulgelände während der Schulzeit zu verlassen, außer an den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden. Bei Miss weasley ist dies eine Ausnahme."

"Verstehe…", murmelte Rosie. Sie war sichtlich enttäuscht.

Ginny jedoch hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft klar zu denken.

Dumbledore verabschiedete sich und die beiden Mädchen blieben allein im Gang zurück.

"Oh mann, Ginny!! Du hast so ein Glück! Du darfst den ganzen Tag mit Riddle in der Winkelgasse rumlaufen!"

"Ja… was für ein Glück…"


	6. Im Tropfenden Kessel

Vergangenheit der Liebe

Kapitel 6

Im Tropfenden Kessel

Alice schob ihre neue Freundin vor sich her in die Eingangshalle, da diese ihre Fassung noch nicht wieder hatte.

"Mensch Ginny, komm zu dir! Hallooo??"

"Hm… Was? Tut mir Leid."

Endlich hatten Dumbledores Worte ihr Gehirn erreicht. Sie musste also tatsächlich mit einem Massenmörder in die Winkelgasse. Noch dazu war es schwierig, weil sie sich auf keinen Fall verraten durfte! Jetzt fiel ihr wieder ein, wieso sich Tom wahrscheinlich bereit erklärt hatte mit ihr dorthin zu gehen. Sie hatte ihn gestern echt neugierig gemacht und das war nur ihre Schuld gewesen! Wieso musste sie auch einfach durch Hogwarts spazieren, so als ob sie das jeden Tag machen würde… naja… eigentlich macht sie es ja jeden Tag, aber wieso musste sie es auch noch vor IHM machen?! Dann wäre da noch die Frage, die sie nicht beantwortet hatte… Tja, auf welcher Schule war sie denn vorher?! Hogwarts. Aber das konnte sie schlecht sagen. Vielleicht könnte sie sagen, dass sie auf dieser Franzosenschule war. Da wo auch die Mädchen vom Trimagischen Turnier sind. Doch sie wusste ja noch nicht mal, wie die Schule hieß.

"Also echt… stell dich nicht so an, Ginny. Du guckst ja so, als wäre dies der Weltuntergang. Warum guckst du denn so ernst? Weißt du eigentlich, wie viele Mädchen auf dieser Schule sind, die gerne mit dir tauschen würden?! Ich zum Beispiel."

"Wieso das denn?"

"Sag mal bist du blind oder so? Guck dir den Typ doch mal an! Umwerfend… Jedes Mädchen auf der Schule steht auf ihn. Aber das interessiert ihn nicht wirklich. Er spricht eigentlich mit niemandem, wenn er nicht muss. Außer mit zwei Jungen."

"Zwei Jungen? Seine Freunde?"

"Ich denke schon. Malfoy und Lestrange. Beide voll widerlich…"

"MALFOY und LESTRANGE?". Ginny war wohl etwas laut geworden denn Alice guckte sie mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an.

Doch dann funkelten ihre Augen auf einmal und sie setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf, während sie mit dem Finger hinter Ginny deutete.

Ginny drehte sich um und blickte erschrocken in die Augen, in die sie am liebsten versunken wär, wenn der gut aussehende Junge, der direkt vor ihr stand nicht der gefährlichste Schwarzmagier der Welt werden würde.

Tom lächelte.

"Ja, Ginny. Malfoy und Lestrange. Du kennst sie?"

"Ähm…..", Ginny fehlten die Worte. Glücklicherweise wurde sie von Alice unterbrochen.

"Na dann viel Spaß euch beiden. Ich geh zu den anderen. Bis heute Abend." Sie winkte und ging dann aus dem Schloss.

"Tja, Ginny. Spaß werden wir haben. Ich werde nämlich so einiges über dich in Erfahrung bringen. Aber zuerst wollen wir in die Winkelgasse." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging durch einen der vielen Gänge, die von der Eingangshalle ins Schloss führten. Ginny lief etwas unbeholfen und ziemlich nervös hinter ihm her. Plötzlich blieb er stehnen und betrat das Büro von Dumbledore. Ginny hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon so weit gelaufen waren.

Im Büro stellten sie sich vor den Kamin. Tom zog einen kleinen Beutel aus seinem Umhang. Dann nahm er eine Hand voll Pulver aus dem Beutel. Flohpulver. Natürlich. Wie sollten sie auch anders in die Winkelgasse kommen.

"Hier." Tom reichte Ginny die Hand voll Flohpulver, die er gerade aus dem Beutel genommen hatte und nahm noch eine Hand voll heraus.

"Ladys first.", sagte er und deute auf den Kamin.

Ginny ging hinein, murmelte 'Winkelgasse' und warf das Pulver vor sich. Grüne Flammen stiegen auf und sie war im 'Tropfenden Kessel', einem Pup in der Winkelgasse. Sie stieg aus dem Kamin und nur wenige Sekunden später trat Tom heraus.

"Da wären wir. Wollen wir uns nicht erstmal setzten, bevor wir uns von einem Geschäft ins nächste stürzen."

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe; nickte aber trotzdem.

Tom steuerte auf einen Tisch zu und zog einen Stuhl hervor. Er deutete Ginny sich darauf zu setzten. Sobald Ginny saß schob er den Stuhl wieder ran und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Er war einfach zu höflich…

Die Kellnerin kam und Tom bestellte zweimal Butterbier. Dann sah er Ginny wieder mit seinem Grinsen an.

"So. Ich fang einfach mal an. Also, willst du mir nicht noch einmal erklären, wieso du dich so gut im Schloss auskennst, obwohl du ja angeblich erst seit gestern hier bist. Und jetzt erzähl mir bitte nicht, dass du vor deiner Ankunft Pläne oder Karten von Hogwarts studiert hättest."

Ginny holte einmal tief Luft, bevor sie antwortete.

"Das hab ich gestern doch schon gesagt… Weil es Gryffindor-TURM heißt bin ich…"

"..die Treppe hoch gegangen. Ja, das sagtest du bereits. Doch ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dir gesagt zu haben, dass sich der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors in einem Turm befindet."

Ginny schwieg. Wieso interessierte ihn das nur?!

"Du willst mir nicht antworten?!"

Ginny schwieg immer noch. Sie hatte in den letzten Sekunden all ihren Mut verloren und sie wünschte sich, dass Alice mitgekommen wäre. Wenn sie dabei gewesen wäre, dann hätte er mit Sicherheit keine dieser Fragen gestellt.

"Na gut, Ginny. Ich überspringe freundlicherweise diese Frage. Kommen wir zur nächsten."

Ginny schluckte.

"Eben hat es sich für mich so angehört, als ob du Malfoy und Lestrange kennst. Woher denn, wenn du doch gar nicht von hier bist?"

Tom hatte sich während dem Sprechen immer weiter zu ihr über den kleinen Tisch gebeugt. Sein Gesicht war dem von Ginny nun gefährlich nahe und ihr blieb die Sprache im Hals stecken. Sie hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst, was sie hätte sagen sollen. Ihr Herz schlug heftig. Es drohte ihre Brust zu zersprengen. Aus Reflex hatte Ginny sich auch etwas nach vorne gebeugt und es war nun wirklich nur noch eine Sache von Millimeter. Eine ungewöhnliche Spannung lag in der Luft.

Doch dieser wunderbare Moment hatte ein jähes Ende, als die Kellnerin die zwei Butterbiere auf den Tisch donnerte und beide wieder in die Realität zurück kehrten.

"Wie ich sehe, willst du mir anscheinend nicht antworten. Wollen wir los? Wir haben noch einiges zu besorgen."

Tom trank in einem Zug sein Bier leer und Ginny tat es ihm gleich. Ihr Gesicht glühte und auch Tom schien es etwas peinlich zu sein, auch wenn man es ihm nicht direkt ansah.

Zusammen verließen sie den Pup und traten in die Winkelgasse.

----------------------------++++++++++++++++++++++++++-------------------------------

Severus Snape lief schon den ganzen Tag mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht umher und hatte sich auch deswegen einige seltsame Blicke seiner Schüler eingefangen. Doch das machte ihm nichts aus. Endlich ein Weasley weniger. Er konnte diese verdammte Blutsverräter - Familie überhaupt nicht ausstehen. Außerdem hatte sich für das Mädchen sowieso niemand interessiert.

Er kannte eine Methode Ginny Weasley wieder in die Gegenwart zurück zu holen. Doch die behielt er lieber für sich.


	7. In der Winkelgasse

Vergangenheit der Liebe

Kapitel 7

In der Winkelgasse

Während sie nebeneinander durch die Winkelgasse gingen schaute Ginny auf die Liste auf der ihre Schulsachen und Zauberutensilien standen, die sie für dieses Schuljahr benötigte. Das war echt zu blöd. Jetzt konnte sie dasselbe schon wieder kaufen. Na ja… glücklicherweise hatte sie Geld von der Schule zu Verfügung gestellt bekommen. Ihren Geldbeutel mit ihrem Taschengeld hat sie immer in ihrem Umhang und so ist der Geldbeutel mit in die Vergangenheit gereist. Zu Ginnys großem Glück natürlich! Von dem Geld der Schule hätte sie sich schlecht Kleidung kaufen können. Es war nur für die Schulsachen bestimmt. 

Moment mal! Sie konnte doch schlecht mit Lord Voldemort Kleidung kaufen gehen! War er überhaupt schon Voldemort? Hatte er die Kammer des Schreckens schon geöffnet? Wenn sie zurück im Schloss ist, dann muss sie unbedingt Alice fragen, ob ein Mädchen namens Myrthe gestorben wäre. 

Aber das war jetzt erstmal unwichtig. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Kaufen ihrer Schulsachen.

Nach ungefähr zweieinhalb Stunden hatten sie Ginnys Schulbücher, einen Winterumhang und einen Kessel gekauft.

"Das müsste alles sein.", sagte Tom.

Ginny nickte. Doch dann fiel ihr auf, dass sie noch gar keine Kleidung gekauft hatte.

Es war ihr nun etwas peinlich das zu sagen. 

"Ähm… also ich brauche noch etwas…", stotterte sie und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass sie es einfach nicht schaffte normal mit diesem Typ zu reden. Er brachte sie einfach zu sehr aus der Fassung.

"Was denn?", fragt Tom und zog dabei eine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Weißt du… ich hab nix zum Anziehen, außer… meinen Sachen, die ich gerade anhaben."

"Bitte was?!" Tom guckte sie an, als hätte sie ihm eine schwere Matheaufgabe gestellt, die er nicht kapiert hatte. Doch dann passierte etwas, das Ginny nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Tom fing lauthals an zu lachen! So, als hätte er seit Jahren nicht mehr gelacht.

Ginny guckte zuerst etwas verwirrt wurde dann aber sauer.

"Was ist daran so lustig?!"

"Nun ja, weißt du wenn man auf ein Internat geht .. Und Hogwarts ist doch ein Internat …. Nimmt man sich normalerweise Kleidung mit, oder!?"

"Das weiß ich selber!"

"Und was hat dich davon abgehalten was zum Anziehen mitzunehmen?"

"Pff…"

Ginny drehte sich um und ging einfach ohne Tom weiter. Sie steuerte auf das einzige Kleidungsgeschäft zu, was es in der Winkelgasse gab. Ausgenommen von dem Laden für Umhänge.

Hier gab es zwar keine große Auswahl an normaler Muggelkleidung, aber wenigstens etwas. Sie nahm sich ein paar Sachen, die ihre Größe hatten und ging zur Kasse. Sie wollte sie nicht mehr anprobieren, sondern so schnell wie möglich ins Schloss zurück oder nach Hause.

Doch auf dem Weg zur Kasse stellte sich ihr Tom in den Weg.

"Hier stimmt irgendetwas nicht Ginny! Du kommst ohne einen Koffer oder Schulsachen nach Hogwarts, du kennst dich im Schloss aus, du kannst mir nicht sagen auf welcher Schule du vorher warst und jetzt kennst du dich auch noch in der Winkelgasse aus!"

Ach Mist! Sie hatte schon wieder unüberlegt gehandelt. 

"Na, was ist? Willst du mich nicht mal aufklären?"

"Ich wüsste aber nicht, wieso dich es etwas angehen würde wer ich bin oder was ich mache!! Vielleicht bin ich gar nicht freiwillig nach Hogwarts gekommen!! Vielleicht war es ja ein Unfall!! Schon mal daran gedacht?!! Und du machst mir das alles nicht gerade einfach, Tom!!!"

Ginny ging zur Kasse und ließ einen völlig perplexen Schulsprecher zurück.

Es tat ihr jetzt schon leid, dass sie ihn angeschrien hatte. Aber es war wirklich alles nicht leicht für sie. Es war einfach zu viel passiert.

Er war ein Monster… aber sie liebte ihn. 

Nachdem sie das Geschäft verlassen hatten gingen sie wieder zum Tropfenden Kessel ohne miteinander zu reden.

Tom war immer noch sichtlich schockiert über Ginnys Wutausbruch.

Ginny bemerkte das.

"Tut mir leid…", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, doch Tom hatte es verstanden und nickte kurz.

Drinnen gab er ihr das Flohpulver und wenig später fand sie sich in Dumbledores Büro wider.

Kurz danach tauchte auch Tom im Kamin auf.

Er schaute Ginny kurz in die Augen und verließ dann aber ohne sie das Büro. Ginny war traurig. Sie hatte ihn bestimmt wütend gemacht….

Sie ging in Gedanken versunken zum Gryffindorturm. Sie hatte ziemlich viel zu schleppen, aber sie war es selber Schuld, dass er ihr nicht half.

Sie murmelte das Passwort und trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann ging sie hoch zu den Schlafsälen und stellte ihr Zeug ab. Sie legte sich aufs Bett, schloss die Augen und dachte nach…

-----------------------------------+++++++++++++++++++++++++++-------------------------

Molly Weasley saß am Esstisch und machte sich Sorgen. Von Ron hatte sie einen Brief nach seiner Ankunft bekommen. Aber von Ginny nicht… sie meldete sich sonst immer sofort, wenn sie in Hogwarts ankam. Molly hoffte, dass nichts passiert war. Aber was sollte schon passieren, immerhin war Dumbledore da.

Ginny hatte es bestimmt nur vergessen.

Dieser Gedanke machte Molly Mut und sie antwortete auf Rons Brief. Sie fragte ihn auch, wie es seiner Schwester ging.


	8. Tränen

Vergangenheit der Liebe

Kapitel 8

Tränen

"Ginny!! Ginny, wach auf!"

Alice und Rosie standen vor Ginnys Bett und rüttelten an ihr. Sie war schweißgebadet.

"Was ist denn ?", murrte Ginny, da diese nicht gerne Sonntags Morgens geweckt wird.

"Du bist ganz nass und du hast im Schlaf geschrien!", sagte Alice mit hörbarer Sorge.

"Außerdem schläfst du schon seit gestern Nachmittag. Wir haben gedacht du kommst noch zum See."

Ginny war sichtlich verwirrt. Was hatte sie denn schlimmes geträumt… Sie erinnerte sich nicht. Der gestrige Mittag hatte sie einfach fertig gemacht. Warum hatte sie ihn nur angeschrien. Ganz unschuldig war er zwar nicht, aber sie hatte trotzdem zu heftig reagiert.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich gestern nicht mehr gekommen bin, aber ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag… Ich gehe kurz duschen und dann können wir frühstücken gehen, Ok?"

"Klar! Dann können wir dir ja heute das Schloss zeigen!", jubelte Alice.

"Gerne…", sagte Ginny und ging ins Badezimmer.

Sie brauchte jetzt einfach eine heiße Dusche um mal komplett abzuschalten. Und um alles was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist zu verdauen. A pros pros verdauen…. Sie sollte wirklich mehr essen! Sie fühlte sich irgendwie ausgehungert.

Sie trat aus der Dusche, zog sich an und zauberte ihre Haare trocken. Dann trat sie in das Zimmer.

Alice saß auf ihrem Bett und wartete auf Ginny.

"Das ging ja schnell. Rosie ist schon runter gegangen. Sie hat einfach keine Geduld… Sie muss immer so schnell wie möglich zu ihrem Toby.", grinste Alice.

"Ach so." Ginny lächelte. " Wollen wir auch runter gehen, ich hab einen mörderischen Hunger."

Zusammen machten sich die beiden auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Auf dem Weg in die große Halle fiel Ginny wieder ein, was sie Alice noch fragen wollte. Doch wie sollte sie das anstellen?! 'Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, dass hier auf der Schule vor kurzem die sogenannte Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde. Kannst du mir das mal erklären?' Ganz bestimmt nicht so! Was wäre, wenn die Kammer noch gar nicht geöffnet wurde?

Sie behielt die Frage erstmal für sich und ging nachdenklich weiter.

Plötzlich wurde sie von Alice in die Seite geboxt.

"Aua! Was sollte das denn?"

"Tut mir leid, aber guck mal da vor der Halle!"

Ginny schaute zum Halleneingang und sah Tom, der sich gerade mit zwei Jungs am unterhalten war. Der eine hatte platinblonde Haare und wirkte auf den ersten Blick ziemlich arrogant. Eindeutig ein Malfoy. Der andere wirkte eher, na ja, verrückt und hatte schwarze, lockige Haare. Das konnte nur Lestrange sein.

"Riddle guckt dich an, Ginny!"

Das wusste Ginny bereits, denn sie schaute ihn ebenfalls an.

Tom sagte irgendetwas zu seinen 'Freunden' und die beiden gingen in die Halle. Dann kam er auf Alice und Ginny zu.

"Ich gehe lieber mal, ich glaube er will nur mit dir reden. Mich würdigt er nämlich keines Blickes…", sagte Alice und man hörte etwas Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme.

Alice ging und Tom kam.

Er stellte sich vor Ginny, sagte aber nichts. Ginny wollte nichts sagen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sauer auf sie war. Sie hob ihren Blick und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich keine Emotionen wieder. Es war ein vollkommen leerer Blick und irgendwie machte dieser Blick Ginny traurig.

Sie senkte ihren Kopf und schaute auf den Boden.

"Was ist? Hast du Angst vor mir?"

"Nein…"

Ginny hatte bemerkt, in was für einem Ton Tom mit ihr redete und es machte sie noch trauriger. Er war also doch wütend…

"Du bist also gar nicht freiwillig auf dieser Schule?! Es war ein Unfall?!"

Jetzt fing er schon wieder mit seiner Fragerei an! Sie hielt das nicht aus. In ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen, die ihr auch sofort über die Wangen liefen.

Tom schien sichtlich geschockt von dem plötzlichen Tränenausbruch Ginnys.

Ein leises Schluchzen entwich ihrer Kehle.

Tom stand etwas unbeholfen vor ihr.

"Es… es ist … alles so … kompliziert…", stammelte Ginny. Weitere Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über ihr Gesicht.

Tom war mit dieser Situation total überfordert.

Er schaute sich um, so als wollte er prüfen ob auch niemand Ginny und ihn sehen konnte.

Dann packte er sie an den Schultern und zog sie in seine Arme.

Ginny war erst total verwirrt und überrascht, doch dann drückte sie ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

----------------------------+++++++++++++++++++++-----------------------++++++++------

"Harry?!"

"Was ist denn, Ron?"

"Hast du Ginny gesehen?"

"Nein. Wieso?"

"Ich habe einen Brief von Mum bekommen und sie fragt, ob mit Ginny alles in Ordnung ist. Und als ich das gelesen habe ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich sie schon länger nicht mehr gesehen hab."

"Hm… die ist bestimmt mit Luna irgendwo. Außerdem muss sie sich dieses Jahr ziemlich ins Zeug legen. Ich denke, dass sie auch viel in der Bibliothek sein wird."

"Du hast recht. Danke, Harry. Ich schreib Mum einfach, dass es ihr gut geht und suche sie dann später oder so."

"Mach das, Ron."


	9. Die Zukunft verändern

Vergangenheit der Liebe

Kapitel 9

Die Zukunft verändern

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Es war atemberaubend, wunderschön, überraschend und unheimlich zugleich.

Es fühlte sich für Ginny so gut an und gleichzeitig auch total falsch.

Sie lag hier in seinen Armen. Die Tränen interessierten sie nicht. Für sie zählte nur dieser Augenblick und dieses Gefühl. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor in der sie einfach nur genoss und sich um nichts anderes kümmerte. Endlich konnte sie einfach mal vergessen und loslassen.

"Tut mir leid… Ich wollte nicht, dass du weinst…", hauchte Tom ihr ins Ohr.

Sie glaubte ihm. Sie wusste selber, wie leicht man die Fassung verlieren konnte. Aber er hatte es schon wieder gut gemacht, indem er sie einfach nur festhielt und dafür war sie ihm mehr als dankbar. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sie das gar nicht verdient, nachdem sie ihn gestern so angeschrien hatte. Doch er stieß sie nicht von sich weg.

So standen sie noch ein paar weitere Minuten. Ginnys Tränen waren längst getrocknet. Keiner von beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort.

Bis ein lautes Räuspern beide aufhorchen ließ. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis sie erschrocken auseinander fuhren. Alice stand vor ihnen und guckte entschuldigend.

"Ähm… ich wollte nicht stören, aber es gibt nur noch bis um elf Uhr Frühstück…", sagte sie etwas peinlich berührt.

"Danke Alice… ich komme direkt mit dir….", sagte Ginny, der die Situation auch etwas peinlich war.

Zum Glück wusste Alice nicht, das aus Tom Marvolo Riddle später mal Lord Voldemort werden würde. Jetzt wurde ihr erst bewusst, was sie da gerade gemacht hatte! Er ist gefährlich… das muss sie unbedingt in ihren Schädel bekommen!

"Na dann, Ginny. Ich denke, wir werden uns erst morgen zum Unterricht wieder sehen. Bis dann."

Er guckte Ginny noch kurz in dir Augen, dann drehte er sich um und ging.

Er war also auch im 6. Jahrgang. Das bedeutet, dass er höchstens sechzehn Jahre alt sein kann und das wiederum bedeutet, dass die Kammer des Schreckens wahrscheinlich noch nicht geöffnet wurde.

In ihrem ersten Schuljahr wurde Harry Potter durch sein Tagebuch in die Vergangenheit gezogen und durfte dabei zusehen, wie Tom damals den unschuldigen Hagrid für die Üffnung der Kammer verantwortlich gemacht hat.

Wenn Tom die Kammer des Schreckens wirklich noch nicht geöffnet haben sollte, dann könnte sie die Zukunft verändern! Sie könnte Myrthe vor ihrem Tod bewahren und dafür sorgen, dass Hagrid auf der Schule bleibt.

Aber was am allerwichtigsten war…. Sie könnte Tom verändern. Vielleicht würde er dann gar nicht böse werden.

"Ähm… Ginny?! Bist du noch da….", fragte Alice, die nun ihren Blick von Tom abgewandt hatte, da dieser die Treppe hinuntergestiegen war. Sie hatte Ginny beobachtet, die mit angespannter Miene die Wand betrachtet hatte.

"Klar! Lass uns frühstücken gehen!", sagte Ginny mit abnormaler guter Laune.

Ja! Ginny Weasley hatte vor die Zukunft zu verändern! Und irgendwie würde sie das auch hinbekommen!

Sie schritt in die große Halle und gesellte sich mit einem strahlendem Lächeln zu Rosie, Toby und Joe. Rosie und Toby erwiderten das Lächeln nur Joe schaute nicht einmal auf.

Das schien Ginny aber nicht zu stören. Sie setzte sich einfach neben ihn und begann zu frühstücken.

Danach standen sie und Alice auf, damit Alice Ginny das Schloss zeigen konnte, welches Ginny ja noch nicht kannte….

Doch Ginny machte das diesmal nichts aus. Für sie hatte dieser Tag großartig begonnen und sie hoffte auch durch diese Führung vielleicht auf Myrthe oder Hagrid zu treffen. Denn wenn sie die beiden retten möchte, dann sollte sie zumindest etwas über die beiden wissen.

Sie hakte sich bei Alice ein, die sofort anfing zu reden und auf irgendwelche Gemälde zu deuten.

Doch Ginny hörte ihr nicht zu. Ihr war gerade ein Gedanke gekommen. Sie müsste Myrthe und Hagrid gar nicht vorwarnen…. Eigentlich müsste sie nur dafür sorgen, dass Tom die Kammer nicht öffnet. Aber das könnte schwierig werden… er hatte bestimmt schon alles geplant. Unauffällig folgen oder ausspionieren konnte sie ihn schlecht… vielleicht sollte sie so eine Art Wachposten einnehmen. Sie könnte zum Beispiel vor dem Mädchenklo im ersten Stock Wache stehen, aber natürlich nur zu den Zeiten, an denen keiner mehr in den Gängen sein darf. Früher würde Tom sowieso nicht dorthin gehen. Er darf sich länger in den Gängen aufhalten, immerhin ist er Schulsprecher…. Der hatte ein Glück!

"Ginny, du hörst mir gar nicht zu!", beschwerte sich Alice und guckte Ginny vorwurfsvoll an.

Doch dann lächelte sie, als sie sah, dass Ginny rot wurde.

"Du denkst an _ihn_, oder?"

"An wen soll ich denken?", fragte Ginny unschuldig nach, obwohl sie ziemlich genau wusste wen Alice meinte.

"An Riddle! Ihr scheint euch bestens zu verstehen. Dafür, dass du erst seit Freitag hier bist hat er dich ziemlich schnell ins Herz geschlossen. Normalerweise schenkt er Mädchen keine Beachtung!"

"Wirklich nicht?"

"Wirklich nicht! Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass er mich überhaupt nicht ansieht?! Für ihn bin ich nichts weiter als ein ganz normales Mädchen… aber dich hält er anscheinend für etwas besonderes."

Alice tat so, als würde sie sich für Ginny freuen, aber man hörte trotzdem, dass sie traurig darüber war, das Tom sich für Ginny interessierte und nicht für sie.

Aber darüber konnte Ginny im Moment nicht nachdenken.

Sie hatte etwas großes vor. Und was sich Ginny Weasley in den Kopf setzt macht sie auch. Heute Nacht würde sie die erste Wachschicht übernehmen.

Alice schüttelte den Kopf, als sie sah, dass ihre Freundin wieder in Gedanken war. Sie nahm Ginny an der Hand und zeigte ihr trotzdem noch den Rest des Schlosses.

------------------------++++++++++++++++++---------------------++++++++++++++++++

Ron Weasley geriet langsam in Panik. Er hatte nun schon zweimal das ganze Schloss abgesucht. Sogar in den Geheimgängen hatte er nachgeschaut. Er war auch am See, bei Hagrid und im Quidditsch-Stadion gewesen. Doch nirgends war seine kleine Schwester zu sehen.

Er hatte Luna, Hermine, Harry, Neville und alle Gryfindors gefragt, doch niemand wusste wo Ginny war.

Nun stand Ron vor dem Büroeingang von Dumbledore. Neben ihm eine nervöse Minerva McGonagall. Sie hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht Ron von dem Unfall zu erzählen. Das sollte Dumbledore tun. Deswegen hatte sie ihn hierher gebracht.

Sie sagte das Passwort und eine Wendeltreppe erschien.

Albus Dumbledore hatte bereits erwartet es irgendwann bekannt geben zu müssen. Also erzählte er Ron alles was passiert war. Er ließ aber die Sache mit Tom aus, die Ginny ihm vor diesem Unfall erzählt hatte.

Kurz nachdem Dumbledore mit seiner Geschichte geendet hatte stockte Ron Weasley der Atem und er fiel vom Stuhl.

Mit einem Schwebezauber brachte Minerva McGonagall den bewusstlosen Rotschopf in den Krankenflügel.


	10. Nachts auf den Gängen

Vergangenheit der Liebe 

Kapitel 10

Nachts auf den Gängen

-----------------++++++++++++++++------------------+++++++++++---------

Albus Dumbledore war mit den Nerven am Ende und das soll etwas heißen, wenn ein Albus Dumbledore mit den Nerven am Ende war.

Jetzt musste er sich eingestehen, was er all die Jahre versucht hatte vor sich selbst zu leugnen. 

Er erinnerte sich noch, dass vor etwas mehr als fünfzig Jahren ein sechzehn Jahre altes Mädchen in seinem damaligen Büro gelandet war. Sie hatte vorgegeben neu auf der Schule zu sein. Natürlich hatte er gewusste, dass dies gelogen war, doch sie schien nicht in böser Absicht gekommen zu sein. Er hatte viel zu spät erfahren, dass sie aus der Zukunft stammt. Es war zu spät gewesen! Alles war zu spät gewesen! 

Das schlimmste war, dass er hätte verhindern können, das Ginny Weasley in die Vergangenheit reist. Doch er hatte sich schon oft eingeredet, dass man gegen das Schicksal machtlos ist. 

All das, was Ginny jetzt in diesem Moment in der Vergangenheit erlebt, ist schon passiert. Ist musste so kommen. 

Ja, hiermit gab Albus Dumbledore offiziell auf. Er wusste, dass sie nicht wieder kommen würde. Denn damals hatte sie sich geweigert, wieder in ihre Zeit zurückzukehren. 

Sie würde sich dem jungen Lord Voldemort anschließen. So war es vor vielen Jahren geschehen. 

Der dunkle Lord hatte vor fünf Jahren sein Tagebuch gezielt dem jungen Weasley Mädchen überlassen. Er wusste, dass sie in der Lage war die Kammer des Schreckens _erneut_ zu öffnen. Sie hatte ihm nämlich damals auch geholfen ohne es zu wissen. 

Für ihre Eltern würde sie in diesem Jahr aufhören zu existieren. Das Ministerium wird sie für tot erklären, da sie nie zurück kommen wird. Was nur niemand weiß, ist, dass sie noch lebt, mit anderem Namen an der Seite des dunklen Lords kämpft und ein Teil seiner Seele ist. 

Es ist grausam, aber wahr. Nachdem Harry den Horkrux in Riddles Tagebuch zerstört hatte, hat Voldemort einen neuen erschaffen. Ginny Weasley trägt zu heutigen Zeit ein Teil der Seele des mächtigsten Schwarzmagiers in sich. 

---------------------+++++++++++++++++++++---------------------+++++++

Ginny lag genervt auf ihrem Bett. Da sie bisher immer vor den anderen geschlafen hatte, war ihr nicht aufgefallen, dass Alice ziemlich laut atmet. Rosie schien sich bereits daran gewöhnt zu haben, denn beide schliefen wie Babys.

Es war bereits ziemlich spät. Ginny hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie stand so leise sie konnte auf, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und zog sich ihren Umhang über ihr Nachthemd. Dann schlich sie sich runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie blickte sich noch einmal um und verschwand dann durch das Portrait.

Nun begann ihre erste Nachtwache. Es war zwar ziemlich riskant, aber was wäre das Leben ohne Risiko?! 

Erst jetzt fiel ihr ein, dass sie morgen Schule hatte. Sie hielt kurz inne. Sollte sie wieder zurückgehen. Sie musste morgen früh raus.

Auf einmal legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie wurde sanft herumgewirbelt.

Vor ihr stand Joe und starrte sie überrascht an. Sie atmete erleichtert aus. Sie hatte mit schlimmerem gerechnet….

"Nanu, Ginny?! Was machst du denn noch so spät auf den Gängen? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

Ginny war etwas erstaunt. Bis jetzt hatte es Joe immer vermieden sie anzusehen oder anzusprechen und jetzt klang er auf einmal ziemlich besorgt. Aber was sollte sie auch erwarten? Sie war erst zwei Tage hier. 

"Ja, mir ist etwas übel.", log sie und hielt sich den Bauch. "Ich brauchte nur ein bisschen frische Luft."

"Soll ich dich zum Krankenflügel bringen?", sagte Joe und guckte, wie sonst auch, auf den Boden.

Ginny bemerkte die leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen. Komischer Kerl ….

"Nein, so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht. Sag mal … was machst du denn noch hier um die Uhrzeit?"

Jetzt fiel ihr das silberne 'S' auf ihrem Umhang auf und sie hätte sich für ihre Frage Ohrfeigen können. Er war also auch Schulsprecher. Es gab ja immer zwei…

"Öhm … ich bin Schulsprecher. Ich darf etwas länger auf den Gängen sein als normale Schüler. Aber nur zum Kontrollieren.", verkündete er stolz.

"Ach so…. ähm… ich gehe noch schnell auf Toilette und dann wieder in mein Bett. Danke, dass du mir helfen wolltest. Gute Nacht!", sie lächelte freundlich und ging.

Es zwar etwas fies ihn da einfach stehen zu lassen, aber sie musste schnell in den ersten Stock bevor sie etwas verpasst.

Es war nicht mehr weit. Sie musste nur noch diesen Gang entlang, dann war sie dort, wo sie hin wollte.

Doch dann blieb sie ruckartig stehen. Da vorne war Tom. Er bog gerade um die Ecke in den Gang, in dem die Mädchentoilette ist. Kein Zweifel!

Nachdem er endgültig verschwunden war begann Ginny so leise sie konnte zu rennen. Doch als sie um die Ecke war knallte sie gegen etwas und fiel.

Sie schloss die Augen, doch es kam nicht zum erwarteten Aufprall, denn zwei starke Arme schlangen sich um ihre Hüfte und zogen sie wieder hoch.

Sie musste die Augen nicht auf machen um zu wissen, mit wem sie da zusammengeprallt war. 

Er hatte immer noch die Hände an ihrer Hüfte. Sie traute nicht sich zu bewegen.

Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sie die Augen. Doch bevor sie etwas erkennen konnte wurde sie an den Handgelenken gepackt und ziemlich grob gegen die kühle Wand gepresst.

Ihr Herz hämmerte rücksichtslos gegen ihre Brust. 

"Was suchst du hier um diese Zeit?!", zischte Tom ihr ins Ohr 


	11. Gegenleistung

Vergangenheit der Liebe

Kapitel 11

Gegenleistung

Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?! Es war doch logisch, dass das nie funktioniert hätte …

Wie sollte sie nur heil aus dieser Situation raus kommen? Er darf auf gar keinen Fall wisse, dass Ginny von der Kammer des Schreckens weiß. Er darf auch nicht wissen, dass sie hier unten ist um ihm hinterher zu spionieren.

Was jetzt?

Tom entfernte sein Gesicht von ihrem Ohr und sah sie an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht so böse, wie seine Stimme vor ein paar Sekunden geklungen hatte.

"Willst du, dass ich mich wiederhole?", fragte er, für Ginnys Geschmack, übertrieben freundlich.

Ginny antwortete nicht. Wieso auch? Es war verboten so spät in den Gängen zu sein. Sie würde ihre Strafe bekommen und dann wäre alles wieder normal.

"Warum antwortest du nicht. Hab ich dich etwa bei etwas erwicht, dass niemand wissen sollte. Etwas, dass verboten ist, Ginny?", fragte Tom und ein schiefes Grinsen leget sich auf seine Lippen.

Da fragte doch wohl der Falsche! Das hätte _sie ihn_ fragen müssen! Aber sie hatte keine Beweise. Er war Schulsprecher und durfte hier sein. Vielleicht ist er ja wirklich nur kontrollieren gewesen und hatte gar nicht vor irgendetwas in der Kammer zu machen. Außerdem hatte Harry ihr erzählt, dass Myrthe im Juni gestorben ist und Hagrid ebenfalls im Juni von der Schule verwiesen wurde. Es war erst September. Sie hatte viel zu überstürzt gehandelt. Sie seufzte.

"Na schön, Ginny. Wenn du mir nicht antwortest bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, dann muss ich dich zu Dumbledore bringen." 

Bei dem Erwähnen von Dumbledores Namen hatte Tom kurz das Gesicht verzogen. Wenn das hier nicht so eine blöde Situation gewesen wäre, hätte Ginny wahrscheinlich gelacht.

Doch zum Direktor wollte sie nicht! Sie wollte Dumbledore keine Geheimnisse mehr erzählen! Hätte sie ihm nichts von ihren Gefühlen gesagt, dann wäre sie jetzt nicht hier. Aber Ginny wusste, wenn sie mit Dumbledore reden würde, dann würde sie ihm alles erzählen. Aber das durfte und wollte sie nicht!

"Nein! Nicht zum Direktor!", sagte Ginny leise.

"Oh, sie kann doch sprechen.", gab Tim von sich und legte den Kopf schief. "Warum möchte das wehrte Fräulein denn nicht zum Schulleiter. Hat sie etwa doch etwas böses angerichtet?" 

Der Typ hatte heute abartig gute Laune. Bei jedem Wort, dass er von sich gab, konnte man den Triumph, der von ihm ausging, praktisch spüren.

"Nein habe ich nicht! Lass mich los, Tom! Zieh' Gryffindor von mir aus ein paar Punkte ab, weil ich unerlaubt auf den Gängen war und dann lass mich wieder gehen!"

Ginnys Stimme klang leider nicht so selbstsicher wie sie es sich erhofft hatte.

"Nun ja, Punkte werde ich deinem Haus abziehen, so viel ist sicher, aber ob ich dich einfach so gehen lasse weiß ich noch nicht."

"Was willst du, Tom?"

"Sagen wir eine Art Gegenleistung."

"Wofür?", Ginny war sichtlich verwirrt.

"Dafür, dass ich dich nicht zu Dumbledore bringe. Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass du irgendetwas im Schilde führst."

"Wenn du also deine Gegenleistung bekommst, bringst du mich nicht zum Direktor und ich muss ihm keine Rede und Antwort stellen."

"Genau."

Ginny überlegte. Sollte sie das tun? Sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall zu Dumbledore! Aber konnte sie Tom trauen? Was würde er von ihr verlangen? Etwas gefährliches? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm …

"Einverstanden. Was muss ich machen."

Tom schien nicht lange zu überlegen. Sein Gesicht beugte sich wieder zu ihrem linken Ohr. 

"Du wirst mit mir zum Herbstball gehen."

Das klang wie ein Befehl. Ginny bekam Gänsehaut. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Warum gab es überhaupt so einen dämlichen Herbstball?! In ihrer Zeit gab es das nie! Da gab es nur einmal einen Ball beim Trimagischen Turnier. 

Und warum wollte er ausgerechnet mit ihr dahin gehen. Wahrscheinlich um sie noch mehr mit seinen nervigen Fragen zu quälen.

Ginny widersprach nicht. Tom schien das zu merken. Seine Hände lösten sich von ihren Handgelenken. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und schaute sie an.

"Schön, dass das geklärt ist. Wir sehen uns morgen. Gute Nacht, Ginny."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er um die Ecke. 

"Idiot", murmelte Ginny vor sich hin und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

------------------------+++++++++++++++++--------------------++++++++++++++++------

Molly und Arthur Weasley saßen im Büro von Albus Dumbledore.

Mr. Weasley drückte die Hand von seiner Frau, die unter Tränen immer wieder den Namen ihrer Tochter schluchzte.

Dumbledore saß auf seinem Platz. Hinter ihm standen eine mitleidig dreinschauende Minerva McGonagall und ein ausdrucksloser Severus Snape.

"Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit das Denkarium zu reparieren.", fragte Arthur Weasley. Seine Frau schien dazu noch nicht im Stande.

"Doch. Aber selbst wenn das Denkarium wieder funktionieren würde, wären die frühren Erinnerungen, die es beinhaltet hat, verschwunden.", erklärte der Direktor.

"Und eine andere Möglichkeit?"

"Ich denke nicht. Aber ich habe die beiden besten Professoren der Schule beauftragt eine Möglichkeit zu finden.", erklärte Dumbledore.

Severus Snape zuckte kurz kaum merklich.

Arthur nickte und verließ mit seiner Frau das Büro 


	12. Erster Schultag

Vergangenheit der Liebe

Kapitel 12

Erster Schultag

Ginny konnte dem Unterricht nicht wirklich folgen. Sie war einfach zu müde.

Nach ihrer, nicht sehr erfolgreichen, ersten 'Nachtwache' war sie zwar sofort in ihr Bett gekrochen, aber einschlafen konnte sie nicht. Sie hatte sich stundenlang von einer Seite zur anderen gedreht, bis der Schlaf sie endlich erlöst hatte.

Heute war noch nicht viel passiert.

Alice hatte sie geweckt, da sie so tief geschlafen hatte und ihren Wecker einfach überhört hatte. Dann waren sie zum Frühstück gegangen, wobei Ginny darauf bedacht gewesen war, beim durchqueren der großen Halle, nicht zum Slytherin Tisch zu gucken. Am Tisch der Gryffindors hatte sich Joe erkundigt, ob es ihr wieder besser ginge. Zuerst musste sie etwas überlegen, was er damit meinte, bis ihr ihre kleine Notlüge von gestern wieder eingefallen war. Sie versicherte ihm, dass es ihr wieder gut ginge und er schien erleichtert zu sein. Irgendwie war ihr das schon komisch vorgekommen. Joe hatte sie bis jetzt nie wirklich beachtet, sondern immer schnell weg geguckt, sobald sie ihn angeschaut hatte. Er war anscheinend ein etwas schüchterner Typ.

Nun saß sie hier in Zaubereigeschichte und musste mit aller Mühe ihre Augen offen halten. Sie hatte zuerst einen Schreck bekommen, als Professor Binns durch die Tür das Klassenzimmer betrat anstatt durch die Wand. Aber als lebendiger Lehrer machte er einen genauso langweiligen Unterricht wie als Geist.

Zumindest musste Ginny nicht richtig zuhören, da sie das jetzige Thema schon in ihrem fünften Schuljahr gehabt hatte.

Das kam ihr ziemlich gelegen, denn so hatte sie Zeit, über wichtigere Sachen nachzudenken…

"Kannst du mir mal bitte die Bratkartoffeln geben, Ginny?", fragte Rosie und Ginny schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. Den ganzen Vormittag ging das nun schon so. Während den Schulstunden starrte sie nur aus dem Fenster und dachte nach. Nur wenn sie den Raum wechseln musstebekam sie ein wenig von ihrer Außenwelt mit.

Ginny gab Rosie keine Antwort. Sie nahm nur die Schüssel mit den Bratkartoffeln und reichte sie ihr.

"Ginny, geht's dir wirklich gut?!", fragte Joe besorgt.

"Hmm…", machte Ginny, die seine Frage gar nicht verstanden hatte.

Die anderen sollten sie in Ruhe lassen! Sie steckte gerade in ihrer eigene kleinen Krise. Immerhin musste sie sich den ganzen Tag schon einreden, dass das gestern Nacht wirklich alles passiert ist und sie das nicht einfach nur geträumt hatte. Das war doch eigentlich Erpressung … oder nicht?! Wenn sie nicht mit Tom zum Herbstball gehen würde, dann müsste sie mit Dumbledore reden und wenn sie mit Dumbledore reden würde, dann würde sie ihm auf jeden Fall mehr erzählen, als er wissen sollte. Zum Beispiel, dass sie aus einer anderen Zeit stammt …

Doch da war noch etwas … Klar war es Erpressung, aber sie empfand es als gar nicht so schlimm, mit Tom zum Ball zu gehen. Doch das würde sie ihm auf keinen Fall sagen oder zeigen! Noch einen Sieg würde sie ihm nicht gönnen.

Als die Gruppe sich auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke machte wurde Ginny von Joe am Ärmel etwas zurückgezogen, so dass sie und er nun mit etwas Abstand den anderen hinterher gingen.

"Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Du kannst mir ruhig sagen, wenn dir etwas fehlt.", sagte Joe etwas verlegen.

"Mir geht es gut, Joe! Ich bin nur müde."

"Ach so … ähm … ich wollte dich noch was fragen."

"Was denn?", fragte Ginny mit wenig Interesse.

"Also … ich…", er machte eine Pause und holte Luft. "Das hört sich jetzt vielleicht etwas blöd an, weil wir uns noch nicht so lange kennen, aber in zwei Wochen findet der Herbstball statt und da wollte ich dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hättest mit mir dahin zu gehen.", ratterte Joe. Er schien ziemlich nervös zu sein.

"Oh." Ginny musste überlegen, was sie ihm sagen sollte.

"Weißt du, Joe, du solltest lieber Alice fragen." Ginny setzte ein übertreiben freundliches Lächeln auf.

"Was?", Joe schien verwirrt zu sein.

"Na ja, ich glaube es würde ihre Gefühle verletzten, wenn du mit mir zum Ball gehen würdest.", Ginny wusste in diesem Moment selber nicht, wie sie auf so etwas Bescheuertes gekommen war.

"Ich verstehe nicht…."

"Bist du blind, Joe? Merkst du nicht, wie sie dich immer anguckt?"

"Wirklich?"

"Jep."

Joe schien kurz zu zögern, bevor er Ginny wieder anschaute.

"Gehst du schon mit jemandem auf den Ball?"

Ginny wurde rot. Irgendwie traute sie sich nicht Joe zu erzählen, dass sie mit Tom da sein würde. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und Tom Riddle trat zwischen die beiden.

"Ja, sie hat schon einen Begleiter.", sagte Tom ruhig und lächelte Joe an.

"Oh. Ach so… ähm … bis nachher, Ginny!", Joe schien das peinlich gewesen zu sein. Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Er drehte sich um und hatte die anderen mit ein paar großen Schritten wieder eingeholt.

"Was sollte das denn?!", schnauzte Ginny.

"Ich habe mir eure Unterhaltung 'zufällig' angehört und dann habe ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Es war einfach zu komisch, wie du versucht hast dich daraus zu reden. Ich wollte nur helfen." Er grinste. "Aber um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich etwas erstaunt, dass er dich gefragt hat."

"Wieso?"

"Potter ist normalerweise zu feige für so etwas."

Ginny blieb ruckartig stehen.

"Potter ..?", murmelte sie.

"Ja. Was ist mit ihm?"

"Ähm … nichts.", sie schüttelte einmal den Kopf und ging weiter. Natürlich war ihr die Ähnlichkeit mit Harry sofort aufgefallen, doch trotzdem kam der Name überraschend.

"Schon wieder eins deiner Geheimnisse, vermute ich." Tom schaute sie eindringlich an, so als wollte er in sie hinein blicken.

Ginny wurde noch röter als sie ohnehin schon war und wandte ihr Gesicht von ihm ab.

Tom musste grinsen, sagte aber nichts. Es warteten schon fast alle Schüler vor dem Klassenraum im Kerker, als Ginny und Tom dazu stießen.

Die Tür ging auf und sie betraten den Raum. Vorne saß Professor Slughorn und wartete ungeduldig. Tom lächelte Ginny noch einmal an, bevor er sich neben Lestrange setzte. Ginny lies sich auf den Platz neben Rosie fallen und versuchte sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren.


	13. Hogsmeade

Vergangenheit der Liebe

Kapitel 13

Hogsmeade

"Joe hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm auf den Ball gehen möchte.", sagte Alice während sie ihre Sachen, die sie für die Hausaufgaben brauchte, auf einem Tisch in der Bibliothek ausbreitete. Ginny saß an diesem Tisch schon länger und schrieb an ihrem Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde.

"Und?", fragte Ginny und räumte ihre Sachen ein wenig zur Seite, damit Alice genug Platz hatte.

"Was und?"

"Was hast du gesagt?", Ginny wusste, dass Joe sie nur wegen ihr gefragt hatte und wenn Alice jetzt auch nicht mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde, dann tat ihr der Junge echt leid.

"Ich habe nein gesagt."

"Was?!" Bingo! Jetzt hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen … "Wieso möchtest du denn nicht mit ihm dahin gehen?"

"Ich werde es dir nur sagen, wenn du versprichst es niemandem zu erzählen, ok?"

"Alles klar! Du hast mein Wort!"

Jetzt war Ginny irgendwie neugierig. Sie hatte nämlich keine Lust mehr diesen öden Aufsatz zu schreiben und konnte ein wenig Spannung vertragen. In letzter Zeit hatte sie nicht wirklich viel Abwechslung in ihren Gedanken…

"Du bist ja erst seit einer Woche hier, aber ich denke, dass du bemerkt hast, dass die Schüler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor nicht gerade die besten Freunde sind."

"Ja, hab ich."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll … Würdest du es sehr schlimm finden, wenn eine Gryffindor mit einem Slytherin auf den Ball gehen würde?", Alice schien es schwer gefallen zu sein diese Frage zu stellen, denn sie wurde rot und schaute auf den Tisch, als sie hätte sie mit ihm geredet.

"Ähm …"

Ginny hatte keine Ahnung was sie sagen sollte. Sollte das etwa heißen, dass Alice auch mit einem Slytherin zum Ball gehen würde?!

"Ich würde es nicht so schlimm finden. Kommt darauf an, wie der Typ ist." Sie lächelte Alice an, die bei diesen Worten erstaunt zu Ginny geschaut hatte. "Wer ist es denn?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du ihn kennst. David Richard. Ich kenne ihn schon länger. Er hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, ob ich Lust hätte mit ihm zum Herbstball zu gehen. Das war so süß! Da konnte ich gar nicht nein sagen. Aber … ich habe Angst was die anderen dazu sagen werden."

"Ich bin sicher die verstehen das."

Ganz so sicher war sich Ginny allerdings nicht. Joe hatte den anderen nicht davon erzählt, dass Ginny mit Tom zum Ball gehen würde und dafür war sie ihm sehr dankbar. Doch er schaute sie manchmal seltsam an. Irgendwie böse … und er redete auch nicht mehr mit ihr.

Was Tom anging redete er nur das nötigste mit ihr und das hieß so viel wie 'Guten Morgen' und 'Man sieht sich'.

Er wusste fast nichts über sie und sie hatte nicht vor daran etwas zu ändern. Doch sie wusste, dass er das bekam was er wollte. Egal um welchen Preis es sich dabei handelte. Und dieser Gedanke machte Ginny Angst. Was wollte er von ihr?

Sie hingegen wusste doch schon eine ganze Menge zu seiner Person, aber das musste er ja nicht unbedingt wissen.

Als Ginny aufwachte war es draußen noch dunkel. Doch als sie sich aufsetzte bemerkte sie, dass die Betten von Alice und Rosie leer waren. Mist! Heute ist der Ausflug nach Hogsmeade. Um neun Uhr würden die kutschen los fahren und es war bereits halb Acht. Sie müsste sich noch fertig machen und frühstücken.

Ginny sprang aus ihrem Bett, wobei ihr etwas schwindelig wurde und schwankte leicht benommen in Richtung Badezimmer.

Sie war etwas außer Atem als sie hastig die große Halle betrat. Sie ließ sich neben Rosie nieder und blickte zu Alice die ihr genau gegenüber saß.

"Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?", die Frage klang nicht wütend, da Ginny so müde war, dass sie den ganzen Tag hätte schlafen können.

"Dir auch einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen. Ich habe dich übrigens geweckt, aber du hast die ganze Zeit vor dich hin gemurmelt 'Nur noch fünf Minuten' und irgendwann hatte ich keine Lust mehr.", Alice lächelte Ginny an, die versuchte sich an das zu erinnern was sie gesagt hatte und reichte ihr den Korb mit den Brötchen.

Ginny hatte keine Lust nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Aber sie brauchte noch ein Kleid. Ein schönes Kleid!

Sie würde mit Alice nach einem Ballkleid suchen, während Rosie und Toby irgendwo anders hingehen würden und Joe würde hier bleiben. Er hatte zu gar nichts mehr Lust seit Alice ihm auch abgesagt hatte.

In Hogsmeade war die Hölle los. Man hatte große Mühe sich durch die Menge zu quetschen. So voll hatte Ginny Hogsmeade noch nie gesehen. Aber bis gestern hatte sie auch noch nicht gewusst, dass man dort Ballkleider kaufen kann. In der Zukunft würden hier fast nur noch Kneipen und kleine Läden für Süßwaren sein.

Alice steuerte gekonnt auf einen Laden in einer Seitenstraße zu. Von außen sah er winzig aus doch als sie durch die Tür traten war er riesig. Ginny klappte der Mund auf. Es gab eine faszinierende und vor allem, bunte Menge an Kleidern.

Sie würden Jahre brauchen um ein passendes zu finden!

"Alice, bist du sicher, dass wir heute noch ein Kleid finden?", Ginny drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um, doch die war schon auf und davon in das Kleider - Paradies. Seufzend begab sich Ginny auf die Suche.

"Alice?! Alice?! Wo bist du? Komm schon, ich schaff' das nicht allein!"

Das stimmte allerdings. Ginny hatte keine Ahnung von Mode. Sie musste zu Hause immer die Sachen von ihrer älteren Cousine anziehen, wenn diese ihr zu klein waren. Außerdem war sie mit sechs Brüdern aufgewachsen und nicht mit einer Schwester.

"Ginny! Guck mal was ich hier habe!"

Ginny hatte kein Zeit zu antworten, denn Alice sauste an ihr vorbei und zog sie mit sich in Richtung der Umkleidekabinen.

Als sie davor standen hielt Alice zwei Kleider hoch. Das linke hatte keine Träger, war für Ginny Geschmack etwas zu kurz und war auffallend Gold.

"Schön, nicht wahr? Das ist für mich. Und das hier ist für dich."

Alice hielt Ginny das Kleid, das sie in der rechten Hand hatte vor die Nase. Es war wunderschön! Es hatte Träger, die zu den Schultern hin leicht gewellt waren, am Rücken trug man es frei und es hatte einen einzigartigen violetten Farbton.

"Wow." Mehr konnte Ginny dazu nicht sagen.

"Komm, lass' sie und anprobieren und wenn sie passen, dann gehen wir woanders hin. Ich kann nämlich keine Kleider mehr sehen."

Das hätte sie jetzt nicht von Alice erwartet. Sie hatte die letzten Tage nur von dem heutigen Samstag geredet und die ganze Zeit erzählt, wie sehr sie sich darauf freue ein Kleid zu kaufen.

Die Kleider passten und Ginny sah wirklich atemberaubend schön aus, fand Alice. Und auch ihr stand das auffällige goldene Kleid. Sie bezahlten und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Kutschen, da es doch schon spät war. Ohne es zu bemerken hatten sie doch fast den ganzen Tag in diesem Laden verbracht. Alice, um Ausschau nach den Kleidern zu halten und Ginny, um Alice zu suchen.

Doch es hatte Spaß gemacht und Ginny konnte nun endlich mal an etwas anderes denken als an Tom.


	14. Heimweh

Vergangenheit der Liebe

Kapitel 14

Heimweh

Es war Sonntag und Ginny ging es nicht gut. Sie hatte die in der Nacht nicht wirklich viel geschlafen. Es schien so, als wollten ihre Gedanken sie einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen. Nicht mal für einen kurzen Moment! 

Jedenfalls war Ginny in dieser Nacht schmerzlich bewusst geworden, dass sie ihre Familie vermisste. Sie wusste zwar nicht, ob ihre Familie auch sie vermisste, aber das war im Moment nicht wichtig. Ihre nervigen Brüder, ihre schimpfende Mutter und alle anderen fehlten ihr. Sogar Harry … sie hatte in letzter Zeit alle Gedanken an die Anderen verdrängt, aber jetzt vermisste sie sie doch irgendwie. Aber das war auf jeden Fall nicht ihr Hauptproblem. 

-----------+++++++++++++++---------------------++++++++++++-----

"Ich kenne eine Möglichkeit Ginny Weasley wieder in die Gegenwart zu befördern."

Severus Snape wusste selber nicht so genau was in ihn gefahren war.

Als er Molly und Arthur Weasley gesehen hatte, wie sie um ihre Tochter trauern hatte er einen sehr großen Stein - nein, einen Felsbrocken auf dem Herzen gehabt. Auch wenn er sich normalerweise nicht viel aus den Emotionen anderer Leute machte, so hatte sich bei diesem Anblick der weinenden Miss Weasley doch sein schlechtes Gewissen gemeldet. Nach einigem hin und her überlegen hatte er sich dazu entschlossen es Dumbledore zu erzählen. 

"Das ist eine sehr, sehr, sehr erfreuliche Nachricht, Severus!", strahlte der Professor. "Ich lausche Ihnen."

"Nun ja … Wir müssen zunächst einmal die übrig gebliebenen Teile des Denkariums mit einem Repaturzauber reparieren."

"Aber, Severus. Selbst wenn das Denkarium wieder seine ursprüngliche Form hat kehrt der Zauber nicht wider. Das sollte Euch eigentlich bekannt -"

"Ich weiß, Proffessor. Ich hatte auch noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen."

"Oh. Verzeiht."

"Also … nachdem das Denkarium wieder seine ursprüngliche Form angenommen hat, schütte ich einen speziellen Trank darüber und der Zauber kehrt für eine kurze Zeit zurück. Aber wirklich nur für eine extrem kurze Zeit."

"Aber was geschieht dann, Severus? Ginny Weasley wird davon nichts mitbekommen."

"Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Ich muss noch einen Trank zubereiten. Einen weit aus schwierigeren. Diesen Trank müssen wir in einer Flasche in das Denkarium hinein werfen und zwar in die Erinnerung, in der auch Ginny Weasley zur Zeit verweilt."

"Aber die Flasche wird niemand sehen, Severus."

"Proffessor, es wäre wirklich freundlich von Ihnen mir zu zuhören, bis ich fertig gesprochen habe!"

"Verzeiht…" Dumbledore schaute mit schuldbewusster Miene auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Severus Snape räusperte sich kurz bevor er weiter sprach.

"Nun… wo war ich … ach ja! Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe kehrt der Zauber nicht allzu lange zurück und so wird man die Flasche sehen, wenn man in das Denkarium blickt. Wir könnten einen Brief dran hängen und die Situation beschreiben. Wir bitten denjenigen, der die Flasche findet, sie Miss Weasley zu geben. Wenn sie ihn trinkt, dann muss sie nur fest an die Zeit denken, in die sie reisen möchte. Wenn die Wirkung des Trankes einsetzt und sie an die jetzige Zeit gedacht hat, dann müsste sie auch wieder hier auftauchen."

"Vielen Dank, Severus!"

"Da gibt es nur einen winzig kleinen Haken, Sir. Ich brauche eine gewisse Zeit, um den Trank zu zubereiten. Die Kräuter müssen erst ausreifen und -"

"Wie lange?"

"Ich schätze sechs Monate …"

Ja, es passte alles zusammen. Albus Dumbledore schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Er würde derjenige sein, der das kleine Fläschchen in seinem Denkarium finden würde. Er würde derjenige sein, der es zu Ginny Weasley brachte. Doch was Ginny damals zu ihm gesagt hatte, als er ihr das Fläschchen gab, hätte er nicht erwartet …

-++++++++++++++++++++-------------------++++++++++++++++++------

"Ich will aber noch nicht aufstehen, Alice!", maulte Ginny und zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf.

"Es ist gleich Mittag, Ginny! Willst du den ganzen Sonntag verschlafen? Es ist doch so schönes Wetter draußen! Außerdem hast du schon lange genug geschlafen!"

"Pff!" , machte Ginny unter der Decke. Schlafen konnte man das nicht nennen. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und nachgedacht. Erst vor ein paar Stunden hatte sie es geschafft einzuschlafen. 

Außerdem ging es ihr heute überhaupt nicht gut. 

Alice seufzte und zog ihr die Deck ewig.

"Hey!", machte Ginny und funkelte Alice böse an.

"Raus aus dem Bett! Die Sonne scheint und wir haben keinen Unterricht. Du gehst jetzt frühstücken und danach mit uns nach draußen!"

"Gerne…", motzte Ginny und verzog sich ins Badezimmer.

Ginny hatte kein Frühstück mehr bekommen, aber es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis es Mittagessen gegeben hatte. 

Es war wirklich schön draußen. Ginny saß mit Alice und Joe (der seit heute wieder mit ihnen redete, da er doch noch eine Verabredung für den Herbtsball gefunden hatte) unter einem Baum. Sie genoss es und schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte sich für diesen einen Moment frei. Schien zu glauben, dass alles für diesen einen Moment richtig war. 

Natürlich war es nicht falsch - nein, es war ganz falsch! 

Auf einmal stubste sie jemand in die Seite und sie öffnete die Augen.

"Ähm, ich glaube die wollen zu uns.", sagte Joe und zeigte auf drei Jungen die in ihre Richtung gingen. Es waren Malfoy, Lestrange und … Tom.

Ein paar Meter entfernt blieben Malfoy und Lestrange stehen und Tom trat alleine zu Ginny und den anderen.

Ginny musterte ihn mit einem verwirrten Blick. Was wollte er? 

Er hingegen schaute sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Er suchte Blickkontakt mit ihr und als sie ihm in die Augen sah sagte er:

"Ich muss mit dir reden!"


	15. Aufschlussreiche Gespräche

Vergangenheit der Liebe

Kapitel 15

Aufschlussreiche Gespräche

----------------------+++++++++++++++++++++++---------------------+++++++----

Ron Weasley saß kopfschüttelnd auf einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

"Warum musste ausgerechnet Ginny so etwas passieren? Jedem anderen hätte das zustoßen können. Aber nein, es muss ja meine kleine Schwester sein!", sagte er mit sorgenvoller Stimme.

"Ja, Ronald, Harry und ich haben es langsam verstanden.", sagte eine sichtlich genervte Hermine Granger.

Nach diesem Satz schluchzte Ron einmal laut auf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Harry Potter stand auf und legte seinem besten Freund tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Ron saß nun schon ziemlich lange auf diesem Sessel und heulte Harry und Hermine die Ohren voll. Klar, es war verständlich, aber es nervte!

"Ich geh' in die Bibliothek.", sagte sie und verschwand mit rollenden Augen durch das aufschwingende Portrait der fetten Dame.

"Tolle Freundin…", murmelte Harry.

"Harry, was ist, wenn ihr was passiert ist! Ich hab' so ein schlechtes Gewissen! Ich hab' sie in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich beachtet. Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber … es ist doch irgendwie peinlich die ganze Zeit mit der kleinen Schwester rumzuhängen."

"Ja, aber sie gehört dazu, Ron! Zu unseren Freunden und zu Dumbledores Armee!"

"Jetzt nicht mehr … Harry, glaubst sie … sie ist …"

"Ihr wird schon nichts passiert sein. Ganz sicher!"

-------------------------+++++++++++++++++++++++----------------+++++++++++++++

Ohne zu zögern stand Ginny auf und folgte ihm. Sie musste sich beeilen um mit seinem Tempo mitzuhalten, aber sie schaffte es und blieb dicht hinter ihm.

"Hier ist es gut.", murmelte Tom und ließ sich einfach auf die Wiese fallen. Ginny blieb etwas unbeholfen stehen, setzte sich dann aber neben ihn.

Es entstand eine unangenehme Stille. Naja, zumindest war sie für Ginny unangenehm. Tom hatte sich auf seinen Armen abgestützt und starrte nachdenklich in den Himmel. Sie traute sich nicht die Stille zu brechen. Er hatte vorhin so ernst gewirkt. Ein bisschen hatte ihr das Angst gemacht …

Plötzlich setzte er sich auf und sah sie an.

"Du kommst aus der Zukunft.", stellte er fest.

Woher wusste er das? Sie hatte es niemandem erzählt!

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern hielt einfach nur seinem Blick stand.

"Liege ich richtig, wenn ich dein Schweigen als ein 'Ja' betrachte?", fragte er und grinste.

"Dich scheint das nicht zu stören. Wunderst du dich nicht?", gab sie nach einiger Zeit zurück. Sie schauten sich immer noch in die Augen.

"Wieso sollte mich das stören? Ich frage mich nur warum du nicht in deiner Zeit bist. Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund für deinen Abstecher in die Vergangenheit?"

Ja! Dich, du Idiot! Ginny gab keine Antwort, sondern brach den Blickkontakt ab.

"Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass ich aus der Zukunft bin?"

"Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Sag mir einfach, was du hier machst."

"Hm…", machte Ginny und senkte den Kopf.

"Hattest du Probleme mit deiner Familie? Ich meine, sechs nervige, ältere Brüder sind schon anstrengend."

"Ja, aber deswegen bin ich nicht - Moment! Woher weißt du so viel über mich?", fragte sie nun schon leicht hysterisch. Er beugte sich nach vorne, bis er nahe bei ihrem Ohr war.

"Ich weiß viel mehr über dich, als du denkst.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Ginny bekam eine Gänsehaut. "Woher?", fragte sie mit einem leichten zittern in der Stimme.

"Na, du hast es mir selber erzählt.", sagte er und Ginny konnte sein fieses Lächeln in diesem Moment gut vorstellen.

"Denk nach!", zischte er.

Auf einmal überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken. Es war alles so klar!

"Das _Tagebuch…_", murmelte sie.

"Ich wusste es.", sagte Tom und wandte sein Gesicht nun ihrem zu.

Ginny war das alles zu viel. Wenn er angeblich so viel über sie wusste, dann musste er mit ihr geschrieben haben, also mit ihrem 'jüngeren Ich'. Sie hatte kurz nach Schulbeginn angefangen mit dem Tagebuch zu schreiben. Nur, dass es für sie keine Person war, sondern ein Tagebuch, das zurück schrieb. Er hatte sich ihre Probleme angehört. Er hatte sie aufgemuntert. Nun saß sie vor ihm und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Es war einfach so … verwirrend.

"Wieso bist du hier her gekommen?", fragte Tom nachdem er Ginny eine kleine Denkpause gegeben hatte.

"Es war ein Unfall."

"Hm. Und wie ist dieser Unfall passiert?"

Ginny fiel es im Moment schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Er kam ihr immer näher. Zu nah. Es waren nur noch ein paar Millimeter, die ihre Gesichter voneinander trennten. Langsam färbten sich ihre Wangen rot. Tom schien das zu amüsieren. Während sein Grinsen immer breiter wurde, rückte er noch näher heran.

"Ich fände es gut, wenn du mir heute noch antworten würdest. Wie ist dieser angebliche Unfall passiert, Ginny?"

Sie schluckte, dann schüttelte sie kaum merklich den Kopf.

"Wie Unfälle halt passieren…", murmelte sie.

"Verstehe. Dann einigen wir uns darauf, dass das, was jetzt passieren wird auch nur ein Unfall ist."

"Was…", hauchte Ginny, bevor er sie mit sanfter Gewalt ins Gras drückte und seine Lippen auf ihre trafen.


	16. Keine Ruhe

Vergangenheit der Liebe

Kapitel 16

Keine Ruhe

Ginny Weasley konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden, ob sie jetzt gute oder schlechte Laune haben sollte. Am Sonntag war etwas passiert, von dem sie nie geglaubt hatte das so etwas jemals passieren könnte. Doch es war passiert und damit musste sie sich abfinden.

Er hatte sie geküsst! _Er_ hatte_ sie_ geküsst. Eigentlich ist an so einem Kuss ja nichts auszusetzen. Aber es kommt natürlich darauf an von _wem_ man geküsst wird.

Ginny hatte sich nicht gewehrt. Dafür war es viel zu schön gewesen. Hätte sie sich wehren sollen? Wahrscheinlich… Es hatte sie auch nicht gestört, dass er danach einfach aufgestanden und weg gegangen ist. Na ja, vielleicht hatte sie es ein bisschen gestört. Aber was hatte sie denn auch von ihm erwartet. Es passte einfach zu ihm.

Mist! Sie sollte nicht so oft an die schönen Sachen in diesem ganzen Schlamassel hier denken. Es gab natürlich auch die schlechten Sachen und die überwiegten nun einmal.

Dann war da noch die Sache mit dem Tagebuch….

Ginny dachte nur an diese Sachen, weil sie schon die ganze Woche versuchte einen

Ganz bestimmten Gedanken zu verdrängen. Der Gedanke an -

"Uhhh, Ginny, Ich bin so aufgeregt! Was ist, wenn ihm mein Kleid nicht gefällt oder wenn ich stolpere oder wenn David mich versetzt oder -"

"Du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen, Alice.", stöhnte Ginny.

Ihre zurzeit beste Freundin war wie eine Furie in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer gestürzt und hatte Ginny wieder zurück in die Realität befördert und genau an diese Realität wollte Ginny nicht denken.

Nur noch einen Tag bist zum Herbstball.

Alice rannte weiter durchs Zimmer und zählte auf, was so alles schief gehen könnte, dabei war es Ginny, die vor Nervosität platzten müsste. Vielleicht nicht vor Nervosität sondern eher vor Angst. Angst vor seinen Fragen. Jetzt, da er wusste, dass sie aus der Zukunft kam, durch sein blödes Tagebuch.

"Oder wenn die anderen mich nicht mehr leiden können, weil ich mit einem Slytherin auf den Ball gehe oder wenn ich mir Butterbier über das Kleid schütte oder -"

"Alice!! Hör auf damit!", Ginny war sichtlich genervt. Nirgends hatte man Ruhe um nachdenken zu können. Sie war schon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geflüchtet, da sie sich genau diesen Vortrag (nur nicht ganz in so einer extremen Version) von Rosie anhören musste. Was für ein Irrenhaus!

"'Tschuldigung. Ich bin nur so aufgeregt!", Alice fuchtelte wild mit ihren Armen.

"Schon gut! Komm her, setzt dich und hol mal tief Luft."

Alice setzte sich neben Ginny aufs Bett, schloss die Augen, atmete einmal ein und einmal aus und öffnete die Augen wieder.

"Besser?", fragte Ginny und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Ja, Danke.", Alice lächelte leicht. " Aber ich habe wirklich Angst, dass die anderen mich meiden, wenn sie sehen, dass ich mit einem Slytherin auf den Ball gehe."

"Ich auch."

"Hä? Wieso?"

Das war Ginny nur so raus gerutscht, aber morgen würde es sowieso jeder wissen…

"Ähm, ich gehe auch mit einem Slytherin auf den Ball …"

"Mit Riddle, oder? Ich wusste es!", Alice grinste. "Wieso hast du das denn nicht gleich gesagt? Dann bin ich wenigstens nicht die einzige."

" Oh… Tut mir leid … Ich wusste nicht, ob dich das interessiert und -"

Vielleicht hätte Ginny doch nichts sahen sollen, denn so wie sie Alice kannte würde es jetzt Stunden dauern, bis sie fertig mit Fragen stellen war.

"Natürlich interessiert mich das! Hat er dich am Sonntag gefragt, da wo er mit dir reden wollte? Worüber habt ihr noch geredet? Triffst du dich heimlich mit ihm? Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt? Seid ihr zusammen? Habt ihr -"

Oh jee…

Am frühen Abend saß Ginny in der Bibliothek und hoffte, dass es den morgigen Tag niemals geben wird. Nach über einer Stunde hatte Ginny aus ihrem Zimmer fliehen können. Sie hatte Alice gesagt, dass sie Kopfschmerzen hätte und an die frische Luft müsse. Aber raus konnte sie bei so einem Wetter nicht gehen. Es regnete wie ein Wasserfall. Aber es stimmte, sie hatte Kopfschmerzen. Vielleicht sollte sie morgen einfach in den Krankenflügel gehen und dort bleiben bis der Ball zu Ende ist.

Aber , naja es war komisch, aber aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund wollte Ginny mit Tom dahin und plötzlich kam es ihr gar nicht mehr so albern vor, dass Rosie und Alice so nervös waren … und schon war sie die Treppen hoch gelaufen, in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschlüpft und zu ihren beiden Freundinnen ins Bad gestürmt.

----------------+++++++++++++++++++------------------+++++++++++++++----

"Und was ist mit dem Gift der Walkoraspinne?", fragte ein etwas überforderter Albus Dumbledore einen beschäftigten Severus Snape.

"Es gibt verschiedene Arten von diesem Trank. Wenn man das Gift der Walkorispinne hinzufügt, dann ist der Tarnk nur für Zeitumkehrer brauchbar."

"Verstehe.", sagte der Schulleiter und blätterte weiter in dem dicken Zaubertränkebuch. So begabt er auch ist, aber Zaubertränke war nie sein Lieblingsfach gewesen. Er hatte es eher verabscheut. Trotzdem versuchte er so gut es ging Severus Snape bei dem Trank zu helfen, der Ginny Weasley retten sollte.

Es war Abend. Die Schüler und die anderen Lehrer befanden sich in der großen Halle und aßen. Die beiden Professoren jedoch befanden sich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer unten bei den Kerkern.

"Mist!", gab Severus Snape von sich und ein komisch riechender gelber Dampf verbreitete sich im ganzen Raum.

"Sind sie sicher, dass das so sein sollte, Severus."

"Das war ich, bis dieses komische Zeugs daraus kam. So etwas ist mir noch nie passiert … Der Trank ist wirklich äußert kompliziert. "

Albus Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. Er hatte von dem, was der Zaubertränkemeister in diesem Kessel angefertigte hatte fast nichts verstanden.

Seufzend legte er das dicke Buch auf einen der Tische.

"Wir sollten etwas essen gehen, Severus. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

"Sie haben Recht."

Er warf den Stock mit dem er das Gebräu umgerührt hatte in den Kessel und schnippte. Zwei Hauselfen erschienen und fingen an aufzuräumen.

Die zwei Professoren verließen mit hängenden Köpfen den Raum.


	17. Der Ball beginnt

**Vergangenheit der Liebe**

**Kapitel 17**

**Der Ball beginnt**

Ginny wurde durch ein Klopfen am Fenster geweckt. Müde drehte sie sich um und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war erst sieben Uhr morgens. Viel zu früh! Also ignorierte sie das störende Klopfen, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und versuchte weiter zu schlafen. Als sie es fast geschafft hatte ins Land der Träume einzutauchen, hörte sie, wie das Bett neben ihr raschelte und kurze Zeit später das Fenster geöffnet wurde. Sie zog sich die Decke vom Kopf und entdeckte Rosie, die einer Eule gerade einen Brief abnahm.

"Der ist für dich Ginny ...", murmelte Rosie verschlafen und tapste zu Ginnys Bett. Diese setzte sich auf um ihr den Brief abzunehmen.

"Danke ...", sagte die rothaarige ebenfalls verschlafen und beobachtete wie Rosie einfach wieder zurück in ihr Bett fiel und sofort weiter schlief.

Ginny rieb sich die Augen und widmete sich dann dem Brief. Wer konnte ihr so früh morgens denn schreiben? Noch dazu an einem freien Tag, wo man normalerweise das Recht haben dürfte auszuschlafen... Es dauerte etwas bis sie den Brief geöffnet hatte. Vorsichtig faltete sie das Blatt auseinander und las die Zeilen.

_Ginny,_

_Ich schreibe dir nur, um dich auf den heutigen Abend vorzubereiten. Ich möchte, dass wir uns um sieben Uhr an der Treppe im 1. Stock, die zur großen Halle führt, treffen._

_Sei pünktlich!_

_T.R._

Na toll! Musste sie denn schon so früh am Morgen an den Ball erinnert werden?! Hatte dieser Kerl denn morgens nichts besseres zu tun?! Und wieso kam er sie nicht abholen? So viel Anstand hätte sie ihm eigentlich zugetraut. Sie hat es sich immerhin nicht ausgesucht mit ihm dahin zu gehen. Wütend stand sie auf und ging ins Badezimmer um sich zu duschen.

Der Tag verging für Ginnys Geschmack viel zu schnell. Es war mittlerweile schon sechs Uhr Abends und sie saß auf ihrem Bett und hatte keine Lust sich fertig zu machen. Das könnte aber vielleicht auch daran liegen, dass Alice sich schon seit Stunden im Bad verschanzte. Sie seufzte. Es half ja nichts... Es war ja nur ein Abend! Den würde sie wohl überstehen!

Sie stand auf und klopfte vorsichtig an der Badezimmertür.

"Alice? Geht's dir gut?"

"Bin sofort fertig!", hallte Alice Stimme zu ihr und das Schloss klickte. Ginny öffnete die Tür. Vor ihr stand Alice, fertig geschminkt und trug ihr Ballkleid.

"Wow...", Ginny stockte der Atem. Alice sah umwerfend aus!

"Gefällt es dir?"

"Auf jeden Fall! Du musst aufpassen, dass dem armen Jungen das Herz nicht stehen bleibt, wenn er dich sieht!"

"Vielen Dank! ... Du bist ja noch gar nicht fertig! Darf ich dich schminken?"

"Klar!"

Ginny setzte sich auf einen Hocker und Alice begann eifrig mit ihrem Meisterwerk. Nach einer Weile war sie fertig, nahm einen Handspiegel und hielt ihn Ginny vor die Nase. Sie hatte wirklich tolle Arbeit geleistet. Ginny war nicht zu viel, aber auch nicht zu unauffällig geschminkt. Sie begutachtete sich ein paar Minuten im Spiegel und bedankte sich dann.

"Keine Ursache! Du bist wirklich hübsch, Ginny! Riddle wird der Mund aufklappen, wenn er dich sieht!"

Ginny schluckte und verließ das Bad.

Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett, um noch einmal tief Luft zu holen. Aber viel Zeit blieb ihr nicht, wenn sie pünktlich sein wollte. Also zog sie sich ihr Kleid an, zauberte sich eine Frisur, für die sie von Rosie gelobt wurde und machte sich auf den Weg.

Langsam ging sie durch die Korridore. Sie war nervös! Ziemlich nervös. Dabei traf sie sich doch nur mit einem Jungen. Naja... das konnte man bei Tom Riddle nicht gerade sagen. Er war kein normaler Junge. Er war der dunkle Lord! Bei diesem Gedanken schluckte Ginny. Worauf hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen? Sie dachte daran, was ihre Freunde in der Gegenwart wohl zu ihr sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, was sie hier tat. Würden sie sie ausstoßen? Ignorieren? Sie als Verräterin beschimpfen?

Ginny schaute auf den Boden und blieb stehen. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen hochkamen. Aber sie schaffte es, sie zurückzuhalten. Sie verspürte den Drang wegzulaufen, sich zu verstecken. Irgendwo, wo sie kein Mensch finden würde.

"Was ist? Schaffst du die paar Meter nicht mehr?"

Ginny schreckte hoch. Da stand Tom neben der Treppe, ihrem Treffpunkt, an die Wand gelehnt und schaute sie an. Sie sah, dass er sich bei ihrem Anblick kurz verkrampfte. Kurz schloss er die Augen, atmete tief durch und schritt auf sie zu.

Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und ohne noch weitere Worte miteinander zu wechseln gingen sie die Treppen runter und betraten die große Halle.

'Es geht los.', dachte sich Ginny und hielt den Atem an.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Was ist los, Harry?"

"Ich hatte einen schlimmen Traum..."

"Was hast du denn geträumt?"

"Es geschah in unserem zweiten Schuljahr, zu der Zeit, als Ginny von Voldemort in die Kammer des Schreckens verschleppt wurde. Ich war dort! Ich war drinnen und stand direkt vor ihm ... und neben ihm stand Ginny! Und sie lachte! Es war ein böses Lachen! Und dann ... richtete sie den Zauberstab auf mich und ... ihre Augen blitzen kurz ... und sie sprach den Todesfluch aus ... Dann bin ich aufgewacht!"

"Mensch, Harry! Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen! Das war nur ein Traum!"

"Ich weiß! Aber es hat sich alles so echt angefühlt..."


End file.
